


Chat's Misery

by megupic



Series: ML Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic





	Chat's Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438474) by i-wadako. 



A scream, followed by the sounds of sizzling electricity and the creaks, cracks, and groans of rotting wood pierced the Parisian night air. It burned around Chat Noir, his mop of golden hair plastered itself to his neck and face, and sweat dripped down into his eyes; he didn’t bother to wipe it away. His throat burned and was left raw from the feral scream he’d released. He ground his teeth together and clenched his jaw so tight he thought it would break. The power of Cataclysm surged through his body and burned through his veins, hot and sweet, and into the wood in front of him. The disease spread quickly through the wood underneath his hand and he closed his eyes, reveling in the ecstasy of the catastrophic power before it left his body completely. The splintering and burning wood was music to his ears. The creaks and groans crescendoed until it all came down in one giant boom, causing Chat’s knees to buckle and fall to the ground like a limp puppet. Steel beams crashed down in front of him, pieces of wood plunked on the ground like rain, and then it all fell quiet. He slowly opened his eyes to see black and white ash silently drifting to the ground like snowflakes. They landed in his hair, on his suit; they stained his skin. He didn’t care. A moment later, the tears came rushing up and streamed down his face as he let out a quiet, pained sob. All around him laid the remnants of a billboard advertising the latest men’s cologne, Adrien Agreste’s perfect face now charred, ruined, and in pieces.


End file.
